Heal my Scars
by Obviously-Not-Candy
Summary: Leyla suffers mentally and phiscially pain from her past that is still hunting her, but when the Hitachiin twins brings the Host Club with them to Spain.She falls in love to no other then Kyouya Ootori. Rated M for later chapters :D


Heal my Scares…

All she asked was a simple life, but she didn't have one. It all started with her father saying 'No', and her mother saying 'Yes'. Then disagreements came and turn into arguments with violence, and that also turn into a divorce. She was just a One year-old, they thought when she grew older the divorce will affect her badly. As soon when the divorce was final her father had custody of his daughter, but as court ended her father was speeding with her in the child seat in the back seat. Then fire surrounded her in every way but barely touched her, glass exploded and shattered into a million pieces. Though she rarely got any burns, but she has a cut from knee to her ankle that would scare her forever, and that she was in the car crash that killed my father.

I was that One year-old.

I survived that car crash that killed my father.

My Memory is scared forever.

In my mind, and body scared.

The only thing I fear most is losing my Mother the same way I lost my father.

That was 16 years ago, and yet people always remember when I don't want them to. My mom and I are real close since I could remember, even when her fashion is on runway all around the world.

"Miss. Leyla, your mother is here with a friend of hers from Japan, and her twins that brought other 4 guests."

I turned away from my computer, and to my maid. "Gracias, voy a estar alli en un par de mintous."

I told her. She nod and left the pool house, yes I live in the pool house like I said all I asked was a simple life, and the closes I got was the pool house.

I'm not okay when we have people over, because they always bring up my memory scares which hurt me. "Usted llama a la mamá?" I asked while coming through the pack door. Then two red headed boys pop out of now where, which pretty much startle me. "Who are you?" They asked in a foreign language could not understand, but the language sounded so familiar. I froze in confusion, and then I stuttered. "Estoy s-lo siento, pero no entiendo." The two boys stared at me the same way I stared at them before. "What?" they asked "She doesn't speak Japanese Hikaru and Kaoru. She speak Spanish pretty the only language she speaks." A man with glass spoke to the boys. The man was quite handsome, "I can speak a little bit of Japanese, but not much at all." I replied

"Well hello my Latina princess, what is your name?" A blonde hair man with violet blue eyes asked. He hold out his hand so I could take it, I just stood there a little frustrated at what he had said to me. I'd seen Italian men do better than him. "My good sir, I'm sorry but you need to work on your flirting a bit more. " I replied back to him and pushing his hand away from him. "Her name is Leyla Elva Carriedo, 17 years-old, 2nd year in high school, blood type O, and she has a painful memory of her father died in a car cra-" I slam my hand on his mouth.

"It's more than a painful memory; it's a scare for life." I left up my pants to show the scare I had since I could remember. "I'm so sorry Miss. Leyla, I see you dislike when people bring up that memory." He replied while pushing up his glasses. I nod in agreement, but it didn't help when I'm on medication for not sleeping at all, because its sticks to my mind like a sticker that doesn't let go for your mind.

A Traumatic Brain Injury. I have no idea why I even remember this memory, every single night I'll have glimpses of what happen. "Ummmm Hello are you awake?" A hand waved in front of my face. It was one of the twins, "Lo siento, no quise decir que el espacio fuera….OH! I'msosorryIdidn'tmeanto 'mreallyturlyamsorry!" I spoke like Speedy Gonzales the Mexican running mouse. Which I'm a huge fan of that cartoon. I just don't understand why I always talk like that when all of sudden I space out, "Speedy Gonzales are my Lolo. You must be the Hitachiin Twins am I correct?" My mother's voice spoke as she came up to me, and greeted herself to the red headed boys.

"Ah yes, we are the Hitachiin brothers," They both said at the same time. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Carriedo, I'm Hikaru and this Kaoru my twin" Hikaru finished. "Oh Please, call me Carla and all of your young handsome boys." My mother spoke.

"As I see my met my little Leyla." My mother said while giving me a huge hug, I looked like she was crazy. I hate when she smother me, and what I mean is a huge hug or any of that baby stuff. "Marina se encuentra en la piscina escuchar Enrique Iglesias, puedo unirme a su?" I asked in Spanish to get out of this little met up with cute boys. My mother turned her head to me, and whisper to my ear. "Es el mes del mal?" I stared like she was the maniac that just murder someone, and blame it on me. "MAMA!NO LOCA!" I yelled in embarrassment. I took steps back before I can run back to the pool house, but then I tripped. I prayed that it wouldn't hit head first, and then I stopped in mid air…..

Translation:

Gracias, voy a estar alli en un par de mintous: Thank you, I'll be there in a couple minutes.

Usted llama a la mamá: You call mom.

Estoy s-lo siento, pero no entiendo: I'm so sorry I do not understand.

Lo siento, no quise decir que el espacio fuera: Sorry, I didn't mean to space out.

Marina se encuentra en la piscina escuchar Enrique Iglesias, puedo unirme a su: Marina is in the pool listening to Enrique Iglesias, can I join her.

Es el mes del mal: Is it your evil month

MAMA!NO LOCA!: No you crazy woman


End file.
